Iron Assassin
by Roktoof
Summary: When Leonardo spent a bad day in his house, an armor comes to his house. Leonardo, instead of giving it away, decides to keep and modify the armor. Naming it the Iron Assassin, Leonardo flies to save the day from evil. Please R&R! Based on Marvel's Iron Man.


**Iron Assassin.**

Leonardo drank Mountain Dew and started to think about his successful assassinations. He hears the door bell and answers the door by opening it, only to reveal a big wooden box, then he carries it to the basement then opens the box with a crowbar, only to reveal a armor. Leonardo thought "A suit of armor? Who left this behind?" then pulls up the armor in the display, wearing it and then walks out of his house, only to fly off.

Leonardo flies throughout the city until he crashes into the road, causing the hedgehog to go home and place it on his backyard.

Instead of calling Tails, Leonardo ended up improving it's deadly design. Since then, it was modifying and weaponizing the suit of armor. Detailing it the Mark X. Leonardo jumped in the suit of armor. Flying around the skyline, unnoticed, he dubs the armor "Iron Assassin".

At Station Square...

There was havoc and destruction as Dr. Eggman's new invention, the Egg Goliath, fires everywhere as the Sonic Team is defeated. Eggman boasts evilly "Hahahaha! Now Sonic out of the way, nothing will stop me!" Then laughs evilly until he is stopped by the Iron Assassin, then Eggman laughs and says "You? You have no chance against me."

The armored Assassin and the Egg Goliath get to a deadly fight. The machine was too heavy that it can't fly, so the Iron Assassin keeps up the fire on the machine, later pulls out it's Repulsor Blade and strikes through the Egg Goliath, destroying it but caused Eggman to eject via Eggmobile. The Eggmobile fired it's guns at the Iron Assassin, but the armor was too powerful so it destroyed the Eggmobile and carried Eggman to prison.

Everyone was amazed of the new hero. The Sonic Team is yet hospitalized. Leonardo up flying home, sitting on the couch and watching TV as a major report of a terrorist organization taking over Spagonia. So Leonardo turns off the TV, and wears the Iron Assassin Armor Mark XV. Then he flies to Spagonia, landing safely, interrupting four terrorists beating up a innocent man. One shoots him with a rifle, but the Iron Assassin stabs him in the neck and blasts him in the chest, three more shoots him, but the Iron Assassin released rockets at their chests, causing their bodies to explode. Then a RPG hits him, but he dodges and shoots a missile at the terrorist firing a rocket launcher. He then flies off to city hall, occupied by terrorists, but is hit by a tank. The armored Assassin stands up and dodges another round from the tank, lifts it up and destroys it. Then he kills the terrorist holding the mayor hostage, grabs his Templar necklace, crushes it then flies away.

So it was all around the news spread worldwide. The newspaper said...

" **Mysterious machine saves Mayor of Spagonia!** "

" **Heroic robot** **flies and defeats the Eggman menace!** "

" **The robot** **, now dubbed "Iron Assassin" remains in large.** "

Leonardo sits back in the couch and watches the news. The news-reporter said "The Iron Assassin, a mysterious armor in a metal hood, defeated the Eggman menace single-handed. Reports have said that he also saved the Mayor of Spagonia. Here are some comments."

"Yeah, look, last time I see him, he just blasted Eggman's fat ass and dragged him to prison. I'm sure he'll stay there forever. Right now, we have no idea where he is." The policeman said on interview.

"That metal man is a hero! The terrorist held me hostage and BOOM! He saved me." The mayor of Spagonia said.

Leonardo finds out that there was a uprising in the GUN Headquarters as it said on the news, so he went to the garage and flew as the Iron Assassin.

At the GUN Headquarters...

Since Shadow and Rouge were unable to hold off against 100 prisoners, the Iron Assassin steps in. One hits him in the head with a pipe, but the Iron Assassin grabs the pipe and throws the prisoner. Another punches him, but the Iron Assassin catches the punch and throws him to the window. One by one, the armored Assassin took down scores of the prisoners. Until he is able to fight off the last prisoner, who was a 7 foot tall, and got to a fistfight, which the Iron Assassin wins and flies away before Rouge can capture him.

At Leonardo's house...

Leonardo ended up placing the armor to his garage, later, he made some powerful designs to succeed the armor. Until he hears the news in the radio. The news-reporter said "The Iron Assassin strikes again as 100 prisoners were subdued from the prison uprising. Agent Rouge said in a conference..."

"It turns out that this Iron Assassin is a better hero than any of us. I am sure that GUN will capture this vigilante and I will lead the capture. Until then, we'll report further notices." Rouge said in a GUN conference videoed by the news.

The news-reporter said again "It turns out that the Sonic Team supported by Rouge, Shadow and GUN are leading the capture of the Iron Assassin, due to the Sonic Team having a direct leave in the hospital when they accepted surgery. Sonic said..."

"Yeah, look, we're trying so hard, and yet we haven't found the metal head yet. Look, we're looking high and below and to the sky, Rouge got it covered. I assure you, we'll look for your Iron Assassin." Sonic said in a interview.

The news-reporter said lastly "The search will likely end as it lasted a month. With no more menaces wreaking havoc, the detective agency, the Chaotix, are not able to find the location of the Iron Assassin due to lack of leads and low evidence. This is the Station Square news. Reminding you. Protecting you." then the news ends.

Leonardo went to sleep tonight. Thinking "I'll do better tomorrow."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, I had to prepare for my birthday. It's yesterday.**


End file.
